hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 07
The seventh episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers '''was broadcasted on March 6, 2009. The episode, based off the strips '''Meet My Big Brother! and Good Luck! Big Brother! from the first published volume of the manga, formally introduces Romano (South Italy) to the cast. Plot Summary Power Ranger Allied Forces In the Allied Forces base, America conducts a meeting to discuss how to take down the Axis Powers, but his speech is drowned out by his own rapid eating and drinking, much to the irritation of England. Meet My Big Brother! Italy introduces Germany to his older brother Romano, who reacts rudely and refers to Germany as a "potato bastard", telling him to "eat bullets". As Italy attempts to restrain his brother, Germany remarks that the number of annoying men has increased. In the next scene, Romano confronts Germany about his "corruption" of Italy, the mass of German tourists invading his house, and goes as far as to accuse Germany of being the reason he stepped in a pile of rabbit feces, to which Germany wonders how it could be his fault. An enraged Romano prepares to throw tomatoes at him, only to be frightened by France (who has popped out of a sewer) and winds up begging Germany to hide him from France (who winds up frightened by the sight of Germany). Good Luck! Big Brother! Romano confronts Germany again, and enacts his revenge: Holding a fake mustache up to make it look like (from his point of view) that Germany has a ridiculous mustache. However, Germany points out that from his point of view, it looks like Romano has the mustache, causing the other man to cease his laughter and become embarrassed. A humiliated Romano cries to his brother about how he made a fool of himself, though Italy tells him not to cry and proceeds to list all the good things about Germany. Romano asks Italy if he would praise him like he does Germany, causing the younger brother to silently scoot away in response. Romano reacts with an angered outburst of "I hate you!" or in English dub " I hate you so much!" and literally rockets out of the house through the roof, causing an explosion (plus an innocent, "Brother~ where are you going?" from Italy). Chibitalia Holy Roman Empire returns home to find Chibitalia sweeping the floors. Chibitalia becomes frightened upon seeing Holy Roman Empire, who runs off to his bedroom. He proceeds to roll around the bed and loudly cheer over Chibitalia's arrival, as an annoyed Austria tells him to keep it down. Post-Credit Teaser The final shot is of an ominous ringing phone... Character Appearances *America *England/UK *Italy *Romano *Germany *France *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire *Austria Voice Cast *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason Trivia *The first segment of this episode is an adaptation of the first scene in the Power Ranger Allied Forces chapter of the published manga. The original Allied Forces chapter in the webcomic had a similar scene, but the others were present and America's speech was not drowned out by his eating and drinking. *In the original manga version of Good Luck! Big Brother!, Romano was shown to have a laugh pattern of "Ve~hahahaha". This was not retained in this adaptation. *While the Italy brothers share the same voice actor in the original Japanese audio, the English dub adaptation cast them separately. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates